Content including images, text and video can be associated with descriptive text due to the presentment of the content and descriptive text in a common location, such as in a web page, document, or the like. This association can form the basis for conventional search systems to identify the content responsive to a search query that includes a term within the descriptive text. As an illustrative example, a search query for the image of a ‘car’ may return images existing on web pages having the text ‘car’. However, because the content itself is not tagged with the descriptive text, the content is not identifiable when associated descriptive text is not present. Further, new content cannot be identified and/or classified automatically without the manual identification or entry of descriptive text by a user.